The Candle
Plot On February 12, 2016, Astro Boy successfully prevents the ABB from canceling the 2016 airing of Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Meanwhile, Inotoko Ikeman invites his neighbors and his son Sex-Nazi Anpan to a Valentines Day Party. Everything went Swell, until Doogal called the cops, postponing the telecast by 2 days. In the end, The Magic Roundabout airs, and Sex-Nazi Anpan gets overthrown, as if he were the 'Donald Trump' of Baikinland. Anpanman was the one who forced Doogal to do all this. Doogal 3. Inotoko 0. But Inotoko kicks them out and MTV continues the special because Astro Boy took care of them. In the alternate ending (that only airs in Pandaland to make the ABB look like they won, but the didn't), Florence puts glue on astro boy, MTV Fails to continue with the special and air the nutshack to torture Sex-Nazi Anpan and as well as Florence's show to torture Inotoko Ikeman. Fact: the special did NOT air in 1992 (Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 92), 1994 (Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 94), and 1998 (Inotoko Presents Snoopy is Your Sweetheart 98). All 3 of which, were axed by the olympics. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|Breaking News! Tonight, Astro Boy will possibly do the impossible. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|I wonder what it is 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|He will prevent the ABB from cancelling Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|OH YEAH!!!!!!!!! I will finally get to see Snoopy and his candle. Inotoko's Mansion.jpg Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|Dad? Did you say that I can take a break from being president of Baikinland for 3 days and the special will air? Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Yes. Domo.jpg|Thanks for inviting Domo. 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|ASTRO BOY IS TRYING TO STOP DOOGAL FROM HACKING INTO KKK-TV. Last year (40th Anniversary Axed??????), Doogal successfully did it. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|STOP THE PEANUTS THEME SONG (record scratches). Anpanman and Michu Bee are calling the cops. Doogal is going to win. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Wait A Minute, you're Florence from The Magic Roundabout. Are you. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|YES. THIS PARTY WILL BE SHUT DOWN BY Anpanman and Michu Bee F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|THIS PARTY IS NOW SHUT DOWN! Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|WHAT THE? YOU'RE NOT INVITED. UHB Bee.png|THIS PARTY IS OVER. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|BUT STUPID STRAIGHT MAN LESTER HOLT IS ON RIGHT NOW. UHB Bee.png|I DON'T CARE. Doogal is hacking KKK-TV Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WE BETTER GET Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|OH NO YOU AIN'T IM A MAJOR FOE OF YOU. IM AN ANTI BARNEY BUNCH MEMBER. Scene Missing.PNG Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|Wait, you're the daughter of a War Survivor 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Yes. hqdefault.jpg|Excuse Me, have you seen my daughter? UHB Bee.png|is she cancelling Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Hqdefault.jpg|yes UHB Bee.png|is that her over there? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown = Cancer. Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown cancelled by Donald Trump's Address = Epic Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT REFERENCES TO DONALD TRUMP. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Just you wait, next year in 2017. Hqdefault.jpg|i h8 Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown too. Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|wha? you're a straight man. Hqdefault.jpg|yes. i'm a straight man! Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|DAD! THERE'S A STRAIGHT MAN AND A FEMALE! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WHAT? YOU'RE NOT INVITED. Hqdefault.jpg|My daughter and I are PARTYCRASHING alongside some of her friends. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WHAT THE F*** AND GET OUT OF MY F**KING HOUSE OR I'LL CALL THE COPS ON YOU. Also Donald Trump is racist. Hqdefault.jpg|Fine. Inotoko's Mansion.jpg 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|Now back to your regularly scheduled program of Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|OH YEAH!!!!!!! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Looks like Astro Boy took care of that, son. Theend.jpg Alternate ending (Pandaland Showings of the episode) Inotoko's Mansion.jpg 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|Now back to your regularly scheduled program of Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown. Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|OH YEAH!!!!!!! Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Looks like Astro Boy took care of that, son. Theend.jpg|Florence: Hold it right there! File:31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Im comin to get yerselves Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|Florence, what are you doing File:31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|puttin glue on astro boy Astrohavinganorgasm.png|SNOOPY AND HIS CANDLE, HERE I CUM Scene_Missing.PNG Astro_Boy_Mad.jpg|WUT I GOT GLUED Hqdefault.jpg|you deserved it anyway 0eca316c4d1213ff7e556c984623f9f1.jpg|WE ARE UNABLE TO RESUME BE MY VALENTINE CHARLIE BROWN & SNOOPY AND HIS CANDLE. STAY TUNED FOR THE NUTSHACK Inotoko_s_evil_son_by_jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE F*CKIN NUTSHACK! Nutshack.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|AND AS FOR YOU, INOTOKO! Bbc1globe1964_b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1 Too_cute_too_cute_too_cute.jpg Yeastman_by_jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE MAGIC ROUNDABOUT 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg||you deserved it anyway Theend.jpg Category:Episodes with Alternate Endings Category:Episodes where the ABB loses to the BB in the actual episode Category:Episodes where the BB loses to the ABB in the Alternate ending Category:Episodes with alternate endings that air in pandaland